Nowhere is at peace
by Tay-oh-lah
Summary: My own fan-fiction of A Song of Ice and Fire by George R. R. Martin


Chapter one- The queen and her sisters

The queen dressed in her fine orange silk and drooping robes, sat on the Iron Throne listening to the small folk complain to her about their problems. But they were not what she was thinking of. She was thinking of traveling somewhere different, the Summer Isles maybe or travel to the far land Sothoryos, the people are said to be lively there, unlike the inhabitants of the Red Keep. She thought about King Jon and why his hunts would take so long. Ghost was a magnificent hunter he would speed things up. She remembered the times when she was a princess running with Ghost and her tiger Nymeria, what the fun she had. They said 'become queen it would be fun' but it wasn't sitting around watching her court smile with their fake smiles and complement her every way. Slowly her mind drifted back to reality and a sudden scream echoed through the throne room. Drifting between the dragon skulls hug up on the walls, passing the unintelligent faces of the court until it drifted into the distance. Eyes glanced towards the queen, and she was suddenly aware the day had become more interesting.

'Your grace, Queen Tula that sounded like your sister, is she still in labor?' Varys asked, already knowing the answer. The queens sister Myriah Targaryen was pregnant and the last few days she was in agonizing pain, most of the men in court had rushed out with King Jon on a hunting trip leaving the women to run the kingdom. Everyone apart from Varys. Although considered a sneaky little spider, Tula knew he was clever and of great use. His 'little birds' were spread across the seven kingdoms, as far as the North and even across the Narrow Sea, into the Free Cities. He wouldn't leave the kingdom to her, though she knew he admired her intelligence and thought of her as a great queen.

'You are correct Lord Varys' She turned to her hand-maidens. 'Please check on my sister and inform me of any news'. The women nodded and hurried off towards the royal chambers. She thought of them, if they got married and had children, and the pain they would go through. She wanted children of her own but not until the kingdom was at peace, she didn't want to end up like her mother, Elia Targaryen, she didn't want her children to be killed like her brother and sister were.

'That is all for today, i am to retire to my chambers could someone fetch my sister Tyene i heard she was last seen at the stables not so long ago, oh and report to me of any news on my husbands hunting party' she announced and began to make her leave when the sinister voice of Lord Petyr Balish or otherwise known as Littlefinger infected the room.

'What of your people, they need food, water, shelter. They came from the North, their houses and holdfasts were destroyed by the Others, they need residence.'

She forgot about them, barely listening to what he had just said she waved her hand and informed that Maester Luwin could deal with that and any other problems in the Seven Kingdoms. She walked out in a hurry towards her chamber, but instead or continuing down the hallway she took a left out of the castle and towards the stables. She knew Princess Tyene wouldn't have listened to her, and stayed with her horse Nettle, brushing her mane until it shone like her own hair everyday after her morning ride. Unlike her sisters Tyene had her farther Rhaegar's hair, the Targaryen traditional silver beautiful locks.

As she was walking down the steps of the Redkeep, Rhaerys and Zeus came pouncing along holding fish in their mouths. A shriek came from the kitchen as the cook saw the mess they left after. Rhaerys and Zeus were tigers from the land of Sothoryos, not like the usual ones, these were magical and had the blood of the first creatures running through their veins. Because Tula was a warg she could telepathically talk to them and occasionally go into their bodies. But only a few people in the kingdom knew of this and she didn't want to be known for that.

'The cook isn't going to be happy about that, she was saving those trouts for her dinner, and look where they have gone' She tapped on their noses and stroked through their beautiful orange fur. When she got to the stables, as she thought princess Tyene was there, sitting in the muddy hay, washing her horse. As children they were encouraged to be adventurous, taught how to handle a sword, a bow and learn for themselves. It was only her and her sisters growing up as a family. Taken into care by the Martells-their mothers family- after their parents were killed they grew up hating the Lannisters, and anyone against their mothers house. She loved bows, very skillful and always on target, they were her choice of weapon. Her older sister Myriah was more of a lady, but she was very clever at hiding daggers under her long skirts. Princess Isabella loved swords, especially thin pointy ones. She had her own water dancer from Braavos, Tula liked him, once in a while she would have some lessons, to freshen up her swordplay. Princess Yana specialty were poisons, she loves the Strangler, a deadly poison from Lys. Lastly her sister Tyene was more of a jouster. When she was younger- when jousting was considered weird for ladies- she used to sneak into tournaments and compete as a boy. She would normally win, even against the strong men, because she was clever, agile, like a cat.

'Sister' said the queen to Tyene. The young princess looked up, with a dirty face, ripped clothes but still very beautiful.

'Your grace' she said like the words did not want to be spoken. Tyene did not like her sister being queen she liked it when they were equal princesses together.

'Its fine your do not need to talk to me as a queen when its just us' her tone changed more subtle, and kind. 'How was your ride, i hoped to come with you but the seven kingdoms do need to be ruled.'

Tyene's eyes lit up and a huge smile appeared across her face. She was ready to talk about her adventures throughout Kings Landing. The more fun Tula had all week.

'It was amazing, i rode all the way out to the sea and patted through the sand, in and out of the ships which were transporting goods from the free cities. Pentos, Braavos, Lys, Qohor, Norvos, Myr, Tyrosh, Volantis, Lorath and even as far as the Shadow Lands. I want to visit those places one day, please, please. I rode towards the bakery. Myak the cook gave me lemon cakes, my favorite and i met Dorah my friend and we went riding so fast, we nearly knocked people over...' Tyene continued telling tales of her adventure, mostly exaggerated but fun to listen to. If only she knew what was in store to come.


End file.
